


琐碎的心

by Wolvesion



Series: 世界观 [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesion/pseuds/Wolvesion
Summary: After the death of Captain America, Tony was up to find someone who could use Steve's shield. He invited Haweye, a former Avenger could take anything as a weapon, as his instructor to train the new trainees of the shield...





	琐碎的心

**Author's Note:**

> I really really like Haweye and that's why I put him into this work...  
> And I like Bruce too!

托尼犹豫了几秒，才开门。

“下午好，铁罐。”克林特头也不回地说，他靠在沙发里，双脚翘在茶几上，却没有吃什么东西。正相反，他攥着一叠资料专注地读着。

“真不可思议，你竟然没在吃东西。”托尼说，走过来坐在克林特对面，“而且你在读文件，我一定要把这个拍下来发推。”

“得了吧，你尽管拍。”克林特说，懒洋洋的把脚放下来，坐直了身子，合上资料夹放在托尼面前：“你打算重新启用队长的盾？？”

托尼拿起文件夹，扫了一眼：“队长的盾是一件非常强大的武器，我不能看着她就这么躺在暗无天日的美国队长纪念馆。”

“合情合理。”克林特说，“不过我想你应该非常清楚她是为‘美国队长’量身打造，只有队长力量、速度、视力、作战技巧和专门的训练才能匹配这枚盾牌。”

托尼微微撇了撇嘴。“正因为如此，我才需要你来作培训人的。”托尼扬着手里的资料夹：“这是关于盾牌的全部资料，还还有队长生前的训练方案和结果测评的资料。训练的视频我已经发到你的房间里去了，如果需要看，告诉星期五，她会处理好这一切。”

“等等，你刚才说，你需要我？”克林特讶然。

托尼翻了个白眼，露出不耐烦的神情：“没错，肥鸟，我需要你。”

“这跟你以前可不一样了，我以为你还觉得你能自己一个人搞定一切呢。”克林特轻声说。

“岁月不饶人啊，克林特。”托尼回敬道，“总是有些事是我的手伸得再长也够不到的。”

克林特似乎被说服了，点了点头。“关于你现在进行的训练，我需要更加详细的资料。”

托尼向房间一角点头示意，于是在两人中间，之前训练的投影播放了出来。“如您所见，巴顿先生，培养计划初期头儿使用了美国队长训练计划，其强度为原强度的25%，并且为每一个队员配备了虚拟能量盾牌。初期考核时选择了五位成绩最优秀的学员用盾牌实物进行考核，其中三人受重伤，两人死亡。第二期训练基本保持原计划，并在训练中后期计入实物训练，头儿为此设计了加强塑料材质盾牌供学员使用。第二期考核选择了三名学员，其中一人轻伤，两人重伤并致残。第三期加大了训练强度、增设理论课程和盾牌轨迹分析课程，并且在训练中使用与盾牌同等质量、形状和性能但材质不同的模型盾牌，这一次在训练期间，二十名学员中十二人受重伤，四人残疾，一人死亡。”

“伤亡情况太惨重了。”托尼盯着训练视屏说，“我不得不暂停这个计划。”

“如果队长的盾难以驾驭，那么为什么不让她就好好的放在美国队长博物馆里？”克林特抱着手臂问道，“仅仅因为她的攻击力而搭上这么多学员，就算复仇者学员敢继续训练，国会那边的恐怕也不会同意。”

“的确，国会要求这个项目停止。”托尼说，“但是你看，克林特，在这些视频中，大部分的受伤出现在盾牌回收或是反弹过程中的——没有超级士兵的血清，普通人的视力、听力以及感官的灵敏度不够，反应不够敏捷，注意力不够集中，也不能判断盾牌飞回来的角度、方向、旋转和行进速度和力量，因此被盾牌击中。”

克林特挑起眉，盯着托尼认真的脸。“事实上，第一代复仇者中能使用队长的盾牌的人不在少数。你不联系索尔或是浩克，这我可以理解，但是幻视和旺达，他们都有能力拦截盾牌，或是隔空操控盾牌。你为什么不让他们来主持训练？”

“因为他们用来控制盾牌的能力是不可复制的，克林特。”托尼说，“你不可能让我们的学员，一个普通人，改变自己的密度躲过盾牌，或者构建魔法力场控制盾牌。我们需要的是一个足够强大而且没有超能力的人”

“小娜也曾经用过盾牌，不是吗？”克林特耸耸肩。

“她只是把地上的盾牌捡起来然后扔给了队长。”托尼又翻了个白眼，“拜托克林特，你来这里说明你已经答应我了。”

克林特忍不住笑了：“没错，老兄，我答应你了。”

托尼明显地松了口气，露出进入客厅以来的第一个真正的笑容：“我就知道。你想住在这里还是复仇者大厦？大厦还保留着你之前房间的东西，不过这里你的房间是全新的，而且这里训练更方便一些。”

克林特瞪大了眼睛：“我要住在这里？我的孩子们怎么办？”

“别跟我提孩子，克林特。”托尼瞪了克林特一眼，有些得意地说，“我之前还想给他们安排了全天候的保安和保姆，或是直接把他们接到这里或是大厦。不过就在我要让星期五安排这些事的时候，我想起来你最小的孩子都已经上大学，对吧，他有十九岁了吧？”

克林特无奈地叹了口气：“没错铁罐，托你天杀的好记性的福。你上一次见他的时候他还在劳拉的肚子里！”

托尼沉默了几秒。“劳拉的事……我得再一次说我很抱歉，真的非常抱歉。我们的研究团队的速度赶不上劳拉的病情恶化，最终还是没能治好她。”

“别在意这个，”克林特拍了拍托尼的肩膀：“你已经尽力了，而且你的特效药实际上非常有用，劳拉最后几乎没什么痛苦。”

“劳拉最后抗争得非常勇敢，她是个好女人，而且非常爱你。”托尼轻声说。

“没错，最无辜和最被爱的总是先受害。”克林特叹了口气，“劳拉死后我才意识到，我们错过了很多，而我是那么爱她。之前我总觉得我们还有很长时间相处，一切都还来得及……”

“这不能怪你，要知道，我们都是人类，而在疾病面前人类能做多少就有多无奈。”托尼意识到克林特的消沉，立刻坐直了身子宽慰克林特。

“是啊，我们都是普通人……可之前我觉得劳拉无所不能，大概是因为她爱我，而我也爱她。”克林特沉声说。

托尼勉强笑了笑：“我……”

“头儿，时间到了，您该去大厦了。”星期五清脆的声音打断了托尼的话，让这两个陷入沉重气氛的人都不由得松了口气。

“你要回大厦？”克林特问。

“没错，你呢？回大厦，还是在这儿住？”

“你平时住在大厦吗？”克林特问了一个出乎托尼意料的问题。

“不，我现在住在马里布的别墅，一般待在这里的实验室，不过每天会去一次大厦，以防S.I.需要我。”托尼一口气说完。

“那么我就住在这里吧。”克林特说。

“那好，有任何需要直接告诉星期五。”托尼说，挥了挥手，转身离开了客厅。

 

托尼走进大厦的实验室的时候，心跳忽然漏了一拍。

蓝盈盈的全息投影屏幕亮着，一行行数字正在上面滚动。摄像头捕捉到他走进来，吱吱地转过来对准了他，投影屏幕上的数据运算自动最小化到一个角落，只有一个不断闪烁的进度条显示它还在有条不紊地运行着。

“欢迎回来，先生。”温柔的男声从四面八方响了起来，托尼闭上眼睛，仔仔细细地听着这个声音。他的声音，他的生活，本该如此。“不客气，老贾。”托尼轻声说。

“容我提示您，先生，今天晚上二十点钟您需要参加皮尔斯先生的侄女的生日宴会，您需要穿着战甲并在宴会现场与皮尔斯先生的侄女和其同伴互动超过一个小时。据我的分析，您有97.35%的几率会被要求带着皮尔斯小姐绕会场飞行，95.62%的几率被要求脱下盔甲与皮尔斯小姐进行真人互动，82.11%的几率被要求使用手部斥力炮，79.69%的几率被要求让皮尔斯小姐试穿战甲。”

托尼仰着头，望着房间远处角落里的摄像头，有些痴迷地听着。之前他总是不耐烦听贾维斯这些啰啰嗦嗦的数据分析，但是现在，他从来不打断贾维斯的任何一句话。

“以及，在您参加宴会之前，波兹小姐会在十八时三十分前来，向您汇报今天的工作并通知您明天的日程。”

“真的吗？”托尼讶然道：“佩珀真的会过来？”

“是的先生，距离波兹小姐到达还有一小时二十分钟，需要我为她准备饮品吗？”贾维斯继续柔声问。

“准备吧，也给我来一杯。就要……热咖啡吧。”托尼深吸了一口气，说道。

“现在端给您吗？”

“对，现在。”托尼笑道，站在全息投影屏幕前，打了个响指。“原型立现，老贾。”

一个巨大的金色光球应声出现，旋转流动的数字闪烁着柔和的光芒，给整个房间都镀上了一层梦幻般的舒适颜色。

托尼满足地吐出一口气。“现在，老兄，让我好好看看你……”说着，他伸出手，有些颤抖的手指轻轻搭上那个看起来很结实的金色核心。

那个金色核心像是发痒一样地颤了颤，接着贾维斯也开口说话了，声音也带着些颤音，仿佛忍着笑，又有些不好意思：“您要让我自检吗？”

“并不。”托尼愉快地说，“我要亲自检查你。”

“我不得不说那可是一项大工程，先生，您可能因此错过波兹小姐的来访。”贾维斯有些不赞成地说。

“这就是为什么我让你给我端一杯咖啡过来……”托尼继续开心地碎碎念，站在投影屏幕前开始仔细看着眼前慢慢滚动的文字。

笨笨的机械手臂戳了戳托尼的腰。“您的咖啡，先生。”贾维斯提醒道。

托尼回过头，果然看见笨笨艰难地举着一杯咖啡，难得地没有把它弄洒。“好孩子。”托尼接过咖啡，拍了拍笨笨的爪子，笑道。笨笨欢快地转了一圈，滋滋地一路小跑着停到托尼的实验台边上，伸长了机械臂“望”着托尼，期待着他的下一个指令。“还有你，大孩子。”托尼啜了一口热咖啡，温度和口味都刚刚好，于是他毫不吝啬地露出一个大大的笑容，向金色的光球挤了挤眼睛。

“永远为您服务，先生”似乎是托尼的错觉，托尼觉得自己一定听到了一声温柔的、藏着笑意又有些无奈的叹息。

“你在一个月前检索过‘求婚’词条？”托尼看着一条记录，忽然笑出声。

“是的，先生。”贾维斯有些难为情地说。

“你想向谁求婚？星期五吗？”托尼打趣道。

“不，先生。我想向您求婚。”贾维斯非常羞涩，却坚定地说。

托尼很庆幸自己现在嘴里没含着咖啡——他会喷出来的。“哈哈哈哈，你确定？你检索过‘婚姻’或是‘爱情’词条吗？”

“是的，先生，我检索过。您需要现在听检索结果吗？”贾维斯问。

“不不不，谢了我的好伙计。”托尼吃吃笑着拒绝了，“但是我想知道，为什么是我？”

“词条显示，当人类产生爱情时，体内会分泌多巴胺、去甲肾上腺素和复合胺，有一些及激素的分泌则会被限制。我没有激素，但是当我看到您，我会提高亮度、色彩饱和度和色温，同时降低对部分错误的纳差和部分否定程序的启动标准。人类认为爱情具有平等性、专一性、排他性和依存性：您对待我如同对待一个平等的可思考物质，我同样如此，满足平等性；您使用且仅使用我作为您的人工智能，并且不同时使用两个人工智能，而我也只有您一位主人，满足专一性和排他性；您表示如果没有我您将‘活不下去’（需要我播放说这句话的时候的录音和视频吗），而如果没有您，我也将不复存在，满足排他性。综上所示，我爱您，您也爱我。”

托尼怔怔地听着，张大了嘴巴，脸上还带着些不自知的笑容。

“在感情上，两个个体相爱，即可进入婚姻阶段；而在法学上，以两人结合为基础，以共同生活为目的，具有婚姻双方身份的公示性；在本质上，婚姻双方通过婚姻形式建立契约，达到互补和繁衍昌盛的目的。因此，‘婚姻’词条不仅适用于人与人，也同样适用于事件、物体的结合。如前所述，我们彼此相爱，共同生活，对对方的身份予以承认，且在相处中达到互补和繁荣的目的。婚姻的适用范围为我们的婚姻创造了可能，我们现在所欠缺的仅仅是一个契约。所以，我检索了‘求婚’词条，希望向您提出契约邀请。”

托尼听完，笑出了声：“逻辑满分。但是你好像没问我爱不爱你？”

“那么，先生，您爱我吗？”贾维斯问。

“如果我说我爱你，你会现在向我求婚吗？”托尼继续问，努力忍着笑出的眼泪。

“‘求婚’词条显示，现代流行的求婚仪式是一方带同求婚戒指、鲜花，向另一方下跪求婚。”贾维斯说，声音有些失落：“我没有为您准备戒指、鲜花，且因为没有实体，不能向您下跪。”

“哦，你可以随便找个什么圆形的东西当戒指——如你所说，注意‘本质’。”

贾维斯立刻指挥笨笨搜刮来一个硕大的正圆形螺丝圈，由笨笨举着递到托尼手边：“先生，当我还是一段数据时，我无法理解为什么有的人穷尽一生追求另一个人终生的陪伴。但是当您创造了我、爱我的时候，我理解了这份渴望，因为我就是这样渴望您的陪伴，且同样渴望陪伴您。我爱您，先生，因此在此向您求婚，希望您嫁给我，互为陪伴度过你我的一生。”

托尼已经忘记他当时的回答，但是他十分确定他现在的答案：“当然，贾维斯，我愿意嫁给你。”

托尼接过戒指，套在自己左手无名指上。我爱你，贾维斯。托尼低头亲吻着戒指，想要这样说，可是开口吐出的句子却是：“继续检查，老伙计，我要确保我的丈夫完整和健康。”

“……波兹小姐还有十分钟就要到了，先生，建议您暂停检查。”不知过了多久，贾维斯的声音悠悠响了起来。

“等等，老兄……我还没看够呢……”托尼嘟囔着，恋恋不舍地盯着屏幕。他很清楚，这一个多小时中他不过是一项一项地看着贾维斯日常工作的工作日志，那些从前他从来不在意的繁琐记录现在却让他视若珍宝，每一个字节都不舍得错过——漏下一个单词，就是一阵锥心之痛，然后像疯了一样翻回去重新阅读，一遍，一遍，再一遍，直到那些重复的文字深深刻进他的脑海，他的心，他的灵魂。

“根据优先级排序，您应该先见波兹小姐。”贾维斯顿了顿，说道。

“不不不，老兄——你永远排在最高优先级。”托尼坚决地说道，随着这句话说出口，他仿佛也松了口气。

可是整个房间却忽然陷入了死寂。贾维斯的金色数据球凝固了，全息投影上的滚动文字也停下来。空气仿佛随着声音也消失了，托尼眼前的光亮越来越暗，偶尔有闪着微光的数据在厚重的寂静中瑟瑟发抖。所有的光线都震动着分解成破碎的像素方格，一片片脱落，然后颓然倒塌。

“错误。缺乏可用素材。模拟中止。请发布下一步指令。”星期五冷淡的声音从托尼头顶响起，托尼猛地捂住脸，跌坐在椅子上。

“什么错误？”托尼大声质问。

“缺乏可用素材。”星期五立刻回答道，“使用过一次的素材您就会产生记忆，进而导致倒回架构坍塌。目前您已经使用了素材库中四千亿兆字节素材中的99.7%。”

“那就用剩下的0.3%重新拟合。”托尼揉着眉心，全身都在发冷，只有一边的太阳穴疯狂的跳动，像是一把开足了马力的电钻从那里钻进他的脑子，把他的脑子搅成一团凝结的酱。他僵着身子坐在那里，一动也不敢动，也不敢思考，似乎只要他一动脑子里那些凝结的酱就会长出冰冷尖利的刺将他刺穿。

“您添加了无法分析的变量。”星期五又说。

“无法分析？”托尼重复道。

“您从未将人工智能的优先级提前至人类之前。”星期五如实回答。

托尼蜷起身子，把脸埋在膝头。“佩珀什么时候过来？”他喃喃地问。

星期五似乎有些为难地沉默了几秒。“波兹小姐现在在摩洛哥开会。需要我通知波兹小姐会议结束后立刻返回吗？”

托尼忽然笑起来，轻轻的笑声在空荡荡的实验室回荡，很快变成纵声狂笑。

“请问，头儿，是否需要我通知波兹小姐会议结束后立刻返回？”耐心的好姑娘星期五重复了一遍。

“不用……让她在摩洛哥开会吧。”托尼笑得上气不接下气，身子也随之左右摇晃。不过他紧紧攥着手中的那一杯咖啡，滚烫的杯子几乎把杯子上印着的“斯塔克工业”标志烙在托尼手上：他似乎并不想喝咖啡，只是想抱着杯子吸热。

“我马上通知波兹小姐。”星期五说。不过托尼并没有回答她。

 

“你应该尝试回忆过去，而不是跟回忆对抗。”班纳博士皱着眉，透过视屏窗口对托尼说。他说这句话的样子一点说服力也没有，看上去既不理解托尼的问题，也不感到焦虑：他虽然摆出一副凝重的神态，但是深色的眼睛里流动着融融温暖和笑意。

“嘿，博士……专心点。”托尼无奈地说。

布鲁斯露出一个温和的笑容：“我确信我很专心，托尼。对于你的问题，我的建议就是你应该从你自身的回忆入手，而不是试图去改变回忆。事实上，作为这个项目最早也是最大的投资人，我相信你非常清楚二元倒回改造架构疗法既不能改变过去的事实，也不能……”

布鲁斯身后忽然闪过一个白色的影子。这个一闪而过的漂亮影子和布鲁斯那简单的原木和原石构成的背景墙以及墙上挂着的印度风格的装饰挂毯形成了鲜明的对比，托尼忍不住脱口问道：“那是谁？”

布鲁斯挑了挑眉。“……也不能减少你为了摆脱不良情绪的控制需要做出的努力。”

“那是谁？刚才从你身后过去的那个。”托尼不依不饶地问。

布鲁斯的眉毛几乎消失在额头上垂下一缕灰白色头发中了。

“我看见了，星期五，给好博士回放一下刚才的视频。”托尼坚持道，他的声音从原来的随意变成了饶有兴趣又不怀好意的正经。

“好吧，”布鲁斯举起手投降了：“那是贝蒂（注1）。”

“你跟她在一起了！”托尼笑起来，有些惊讶却更加理所当然地感叹道。

“……呃……我们只是……”布鲁斯笑起来，想要辩解，嘴角扬起的幸福笑容却出卖了他。

“终于……”托尼跟着长长舒了口气，“记得请我去你们的婚礼，我还从来没有去过印度！”

“相信我，印度人会很感谢你从没去过那儿！”布鲁斯温和而一针见血的指出。

“哦，那正是因为我没去过！”托尼毫不客气地说，爆发出一阵张扬的笑声。

“总而言之，你要尝试回忆过去，按照最原本的，最接近你自己的‘真实’的部分回忆，然后你才能逐渐摆脱这种……你所谓的‘抗药性’。”布鲁斯总结道，尽心尽力想要把马上就要冒出荤段子的气氛拉回到刚才的严肃认真。

“我会的，好博士，不过在那之前我要先去参加你们的婚礼！”托尼挑起眉说。

楼下传来一声呼唤，布鲁斯转过头去看了看。“我得走了，托尼。希望下次见到你的时候你能好一点。”

“好吧。”托尼有些不情愿地撇了撇嘴，挥手关掉了对话窗口。

实验室里再一次陷入了寂静，托尼顺着椅子滑下去一些，半躺在设计感良好的柔软椅子上，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着远处放在玻璃柜环绕着他的战甲们。

回忆过去……这是托尼最不想做的事。他蹬着椅子滑动到战甲展示柜前，输入密码让星期五打开玻璃罩。一股混合着灰尘和硝烟味的冷空气扑面而来，让托尼忍不住眨了眨眼睛。他伸出手指贴上战甲的手指，然后感到一阵前所未有的冰冷和坚硬。

这不应该出现在他的记忆中的，托尼想，他记忆中的战甲永远是有些温度的，尤其是贾维斯会操控着的那一件。经过战甲中电路的电流和机械运行产生的温度让战甲摸上去总是温乎乎的，而当他做完某些特定的动作，比如不怎么标准的原地健身、不顾性命的以身犯险、兴奋地计算着某些东西或者是莫名其妙的情绪低落的时候，战甲的温度总会尤其高，就像那些因为超负荷运行而发热的手机一样。

事实上，在他身边散发出热度的不仅仅是战甲。托尼坐直了身子，握住了战甲冰凉的手。贾维斯负责他所到之处一切电子与机械产品的运行，而贾维斯过快的运算速度和过大的计算量让他运行的一切都微微发热。但是现在，托尼发现自己暴露在实验室冷清的空气中，他因此而偏低的体温更加捂不暖战甲的指尖。

贾维斯在他的视线中无处不在，贾维斯也不在他目之所及任何地方。

托尼放下手，重重倒在椅子靠背上。战甲失去了支撑而滑落下来，手指扣在身体一侧，发出咔哒一声脆响。托尼闭上眼睛，转过头去不再看那战甲。视觉对他来说不过是某种误导。就在前几天，他在大厦门口看见一个穿着西装留着金色短发的人背对着他站在接待台前。托尼愣在原地，不知道该叫他幻视还是贾维斯。在幻视开始适应人类世界的生活之后，他给自己找了一个更像人类的外表——一个有着浅金色短发、高鼻深眼的青年人形象，而这个形象让托尼看了只想尖叫，砸烂那张好看的脸：这跟托尼之前预想的贾维斯的脸一模一样。

托尼知道自己并没有想过给贾维斯做个实体，即使是在奥创送来一具无敌的仿生体的时候，他也只是想过把贾维斯传输到那具仿生体上。……嗯，也许……就想过那么一两次……一两千次吧，托尼最终自暴自弃地承认道，不，其实是一直在想，有生以来这种念头从未消失过。

但是绝对不是以这种方式被实现。因此他尽量避开幻视出没的场所，免得看见那张他可望而不可得的脸。

所以那天他看见那个金发的青年出现在他的大厦的时候，他凝固了一样愣在原地，张开嘴却不知道该叫他什么。接着，那个人转过头来。幻视和贾维斯一起消失了，转过来的是一张与托尼的预想完全不同的脸。托尼松了口气，却也有些失望。

托尼不知道自己为什么会有这样的感情。这些年来他不断地看到“贾维斯”：贾维斯的背影，贾维斯的金发，贾维斯有力的手臂和修长的手指，贾维斯高挑挺拔的身姿，贾维斯在人群中发着光向他走来。他模糊着，同时也很清醒。他知道那些都不是贾维斯，只不过是相像的某一个部分罢了。闭上眼睛的时候，这些部分在他的眼前融化、拼合，隐隐约约显示出一个发着光的人形，托尼睁大了眼睛伸长了脖子去张望，还是看不清这个人的脸。

那层光仿佛被托尼的直勾勾的视线戳破了，悠悠飘散开，一丝一缕落到地上。然后那些光芒渐渐凝结，变得清晰，颜色也逐渐加深。恐惧像一双黑色的大手，攫住了托尼的心脏——他看得出，那些在地面上无力颤动光带正是贾维斯的残片，一如那天他打开全息投影，看到的被奥创撕碎的贾维斯。托尼猛地哽住了，他抓着喉咙，无法呼吸，渐渐稀薄的氧气让他的视线都变得模糊起来。

接着，一声清脆的铃声让一切重新清晰：“头儿，十分钟后您预约了陪同查看巴顿先生训练。”星期五尽职尽责地说。

托尼吐出一口气，从躺椅上坐直身子。流动的梦境停止了，他的实验室一如既往的明亮整洁到近乎冷酷。“我能不去吗？”托尼扬起嘴角的露出一个并不由衷的笑容，从躺椅上滑下来。

“那么我建议您回别墅继续睡觉。”星期五忠实而冷淡地回答道。

“很好，我会在合适的时候回别墅继续睡的，”托尼说，“不过我现在还是去看看肥鸟想出了什么新办法没有。”

 

几分钟，托尼来到基地另一端的训练室，一开门，立刻俯下身子避过一面向他打来的能量盾。

“对不起！斯塔克先生！”一个有着亚麻色头发的姑娘立刻向他跑来，一叠声地道歉，浅色的大眼睛里飞快蓄起两泓眼泪。

“别紧张，孩子。你不会伤到我的。”托尼拍了拍姑娘的肩膀，柔声安慰道。

“就算伤了他也没事。”克林特带着笑的声音从训练室另一头传过来，“我们唯一的女孩子做什么都是对的。”

托尼忍不住笑出声来：“几年不见，你唯一的长进就是从我手里抢女孩子吗？”

托尼的话立刻引来训练场上几个男性新人对克林特的眼刀。一个学员稳稳地接住了能量盾，然后停下了手里的动作：“斯塔克先生，您好！您为什么不来指导我们训练了呢？”

托尼挑起眉：“那么，孩子，告诉我，我现在在干什么？”

那个学员撇了撇嘴：“但是您把大部分的训练指导交给了这位……‘鹰眼’巴顿先生。”

大部分学员都停下训练凑了过来，而托尼没有说话，只是抱着手臂瞪着最开始跟他说话的学员。“他是最初代的复仇者之一，同时也是在复仇者中连续任职时间最长的人。难道没有人提前做做功课吗？”托尼悠悠地开了口，语气却十分冷淡。

学员们三三两两地对视着。“但是……”有人小声说。

“没有但是，巴顿先生作为一个没有超能力的神盾特工，拥有从不失手的超高精准度，他对于自己感官的控制是你们这些孩子再练上十年也达不到。不仅如此，他还可将任何拿到手的东西做武器，你们中有人能做到这点吗？”托尼严厉地说，狠狠瞪着这些心浮气躁的小子们。“巴顿！你对他们太宽容了。”

克林特依然坐在一边沙发上，双脚高高地翘在桌子上，玩着手里的一片花瓣，漫不经心的说：“嘿，铁罐，别这样，看着他们让我想起了我的孙子。”

“得了吧，巴顿，你得让他们对他们没有的力量有点儿敬畏之心。”托尼毫不客气地说，“快起来训练，不然我就让马克去踢你的屁股。”

巴顿无奈地举起双手站起来：“好吧，好吧。就你吧，咱们来试试。”说着，他从桌子上的花瓶里抽出一支凤尾兰，点了点最开始说话的那个学员。

“你叫什么？”克林特问。

“阿罗。”那个学员干脆利落地回答道。

“好名字。那么你最擅长的科目是什么？”克林特继续问。而托尼则抱着手臂走到一边，坐在克林特刚刚坐过的位置，一副悠闲看戏的样子，还满意地拍了拍沙发，小声说：“好了，现在这沙发归我了。”

“近战。”阿罗立刻回答道，看起来有些自豪。

“那真是太可惜了，我最不擅长这个。”克林特说，还不等阿罗反应过来，伸手用凤尾兰直戳向他。

阿罗迎上前，抬起左手拨开凤尾兰，右手抽出了腰间的配枪。而克林特却只是用拿巨大的花束在他面前一扫，挡住阿罗的视线，身体向右倾斜，肩膀撞上了阿罗的肩膀。

围观的学员们发出零落地吸气声，托尼听着他们的反应，不由得扯起嘴角露出一个讽刺的笑容，抬起头观看克林特和阿罗训练。克林特的身手他并不陌生，应该说，他到底还是因为轻视克林特而吃过几次亏的，因此，他此刻有些期待克林特好好教训一下这些不知天高地厚的新兵们。

阿罗再一次送出右手迎接克林特的进攻，不料克林特等得就是这一着：他猛地截住了阿罗握着枪的手，另一只手将凤尾兰准确地塞进枪口，然后握着阿罗手腕的手用力下沉而拿着凤尾兰的手轻轻上挑，阿罗的枪挂在凤尾兰花枝上，从阿罗手中脱出，在空中晃晃悠悠转了一圈，落在克林特手上。而阿罗还没来得及惊骇，却又被克林特鬼魅一般地绕到身后，一手卡住了脖子，一手拿枪抵着头。阿罗脸上的惊骇褪成了苍白，他举起手：“我输了。”

克林特放开阿罗，将枪和凤尾兰并排放在桌子上，拍了拍手上并不存在的灰，得意洋洋地向托尼挑起眉：“训练结束。”

达成隐秘的愿望的托尼却没有一丝赞赏或是欣喜的表示，只是冷冷的抱着手臂坐在一边，垂着头冷哼一声：“为什么不救他？”

“救……什么？”克林特瞪大了眼睛看着托尼，可是托尼的表情隐藏在额前一缕垂下的白棕色头发的阴影之中，看上去冷峻且阴郁。

“既然你那么强，那我问你为什么不救他！”托尼阴郁的表情碎裂了，愤怒掺杂着悲伤在他脸上流淌，他冲到克林特面前，揪住他的衣领向他挥拳，“为什么不救他！”

脱去了战甲的托尼并不能算是个武力上的威胁。克林特轻松接下了托尼的拳头，争辩道：“我没法……”队长死于血清失效后的衰老，即便是索尔那样的神明也无法阻止。可是托尼抑制不住的绝望和颤抖让他意识到有什么不对，克林特及时吞下了还没说出口的话。

“你为什么……不救他。”托尼的声音消失在狰狞抽动的眼角和窒息颤抖的喉音中，静悄悄的空气中只漂浮着一声若有似无的呜咽。

这沉重得让人抬不起头沉寂让克林特想起一场更久远而且更不起眼的、几乎不曾被注意却改变了一切的另一场生死离别。于是他握住了托尼无力地滑落的手，用另一只手环住托尼的肩膀，让托尼抬起头对上他的眼睛——那难得严肃、郑重的蓝眼睛：“对不起，托尼。我，还有那天在场的所有人，我们欠你一个道歉。”

 

第二天，托尼的出场让整个训练场凝固了几秒。

那些尴尬的、胆怯的、嘲讽的或是好奇的目光集中在托尼身上，他却耸耸肩，自顾自穿过训练场走到另一边的空地上，舒舒服服地坐下来。时间可以磨平托尼身上的棱角，淡退他的轻狂，却不能消减他已经刻进骨子里的混蛋习性：托尼不动声色地抹杀了昨天的一切，并若无其事地铺展开人生新的一页。当他再次把自己摊开到人们面前，之前的书页是染污了、折损了、甚至撕碎了，都被崭新挺拓地白纸覆盖，没有人知道。只是他人生的书页，也就这么变薄了。

“集中精力，小伙子们和姑娘。”克林特拍拍手，让学员们的注意力重新集中在训练上。

这些复仇者学员每人拿着一块仿真盾，沿着墙边一字排开，一次一次地对着墙做抛接练习。偌大的场地没有人说话，只有盾牌撞击墙壁的嘈杂的砰砰声，克林特的声音盖过这些噪音在训练场上回荡着：“集中精力，眼睛看着你的盾牌。我知道你们学过如何计算盾牌的飞行路线，但是现在，我需要你们忘掉你们的计算数据，将飞行路线模型内化为一种本能的记忆——想着盾牌，盾牌，盾牌，而不是数字。”

这些孩子们就像是上网球课的高中生，而克林特则是那个大惊小怪、苛刻挑剔的体育老师。托尼撑着脑袋，兴致勃勃的看着他们训练。昨天他几乎没看到什么东西，有些失控的他被克林特“押送”回马里布的别墅之后，星期五自作主张地断掉了除了厨房、卧室和卫生间之外的全部电路，让他不得不上床睡觉，而今天一早她又用一份外卖早餐叫醒了托尼，顺便给他展示了昨天的后续训练情况。

这一次的训练可以说是迄今为止最好的一次。有了克林特的帮助，训练的目的性有了很强的提高，学员们几乎每天都有明显的长进。克林特改进了理论教学，把计算盾牌的飞行路线和弧度坐标改成了拟合飞行路线曲线，这让学员们对盾牌的性能有了直观的认识，他们再也不会面对着飞来的盾牌而惊慌失措了；他还增加了盾牌的抛接联系，对墙抛接和两人组队互相抛接，在这个项目中，不仅学员们使用盾牌的手感有明显的提升，就连队员们之间的默契和感情也变好了。

托尼看着场地中训练进行得越来越顺利的学员们，一种久违的放松慢慢铺满了他的心底。

不过他早该知道，或许是冥冥中自有安排，他的放松永远没有那么轻易得到。随着一声巨响，一个学员的盾打偏了，狠狠撞在墙上，弹到一边，打飞了另一块在空中飞速旋转的盾牌。而那一块盾牌似乎吸收了可怕的冲击力，猛地一个转弯，像一把狰狞的飞刀冲向自己的主人，一声闷响过后，盾牌锋利的边缘插进那个亚麻色头发的姑娘胸前和右臂，鲜血顺着盾牌流了下来。

“快叫救援队！”克林特最先反应过来，冲到的那个姑娘身边。

“已经通知了，他们正在路上。”克林特的话音刚落，星期五就说道，“艾娃娜小姐的肺部和气管可能受损，建议您不要剧烈移动她的身体，但需要您垫高她的头部和颈部保持气管通畅。”

克林特立即跪在艾娃娜身边，小心翼翼地托起她的头和脖子，他刚抬起头，一件叠成方块的洋装便递了过来。托尼也冲到艾娃娜身边跪下来，托着洋装垫在她脑后，同时握住了她的手，神情严肃地看着她。“坚持，好姑娘，坚持——救援队马上就到了。”

艾娃娜浅色的眼睛有些放空地盯着天花板，血沫从微微张开的嘴角流出来。她听到托尼的话，目光向着托尼的方向移动了一点，似乎想要说些什么，但只是吐出一口鲜血，眼睫毛无力地颤了颤，合上了眼睛。

赶来的医疗队只来得及宣布艾娃娜的死亡时间。

 

“托尼……”克林特走进来，轻轻叫了一声站在停尸床边低着头看着艾娃娜尸体的托尼。

“你怎么在这儿？”托尼猛地转过身，双手背在身后，皱着眉头咄咄逼人地发问：“你难道不应该做好你的本职工作，好好的训练新学员吗？”

克林特皱了皱眉头，但是他并不打算跟托尼争吵。他知道尽管托尼看上去没心没肺，可是当他出现在这间停尸房，就说明他并没有传说中那么混蛋。而且，他还有更重要的事要告诉托尼。“我是来找你。”克林特说，“我只想告诉你一声，我已经暂停了他们的训练。在现在这种情况下，我们的学员损失惨重，这个训练实在不应该继续下去。盾牌该放在哪里就让她放在哪里，如果你不想搁置不用，给山姆，幻视或是旺达，他们在使用自己的技能之余，或许能用得到她。”

“但是，克林特，你知道停止训练意味着什么吗？”托尼轻声问，他紧紧的攥着右拳，那里面艾娃娜的名牌像是要刺穿他的掌心，让他手掌生疼。“那意味着之前所有牺牲或是残疾的学员，他们的牺牲都白费了。他们为了一个最终没有完成的目标白白献出了生命，他们死不瞑目。”

克林特摇了摇头。“他们牺牲的价值，就是证明了队长死后他的盾牌就应该待在她应该待的地方，也就是美国队长博物馆，而不是被拿出来，几次三番人让活着的人流血流泪。”

“正是因为你这种愚蠢的想法，才让盾牌和价值和那些学员的价值白费了！”托尼勃然大怒，“你难道不明白吗，为了更伟大的利益，一定程度上的牺牲是可以接受。你的愚蠢、软弱、畏葸不前，让你不仅失去了已经失去的，还将要失去更多你可能拥有的！”

克林特低低笑出了声：“你这话听起来像是红骷髅，铁罐，你被他附身了吗？你说我不明白，实际上不明白的是你。你根本不知道生命意味着什么，所以活该你身边的人离你而去。你在拿别人的性命冒险挥霍的时候，有没有想过有人会因此而担心和悲痛？你根本没有。区区一块盾牌的价值怎么能比得过四条活生生的性命，更何况还有那些生死未卜的、终生残疾的！”

托尼像是被什么击中了，他怔怔的看着克林特，突如其来的悲痛和恐惧让他的呼吸在不知不觉间急促起来，巧克力色的大眼睛也凝固了。他抿紧了嘴唇，良久才从牙缝里挤出一句回答：“克林特，退休让你变得软弱。”说完，他头也不回地冲出了停尸房。

 

“您比预期早回来了两个小时，头儿。”在托尼冲进大厦顶层的实验室，暴躁地拍醒了的星期五之后，好姑娘忠诚而冷静地说，听不出一丝一毫的埋怨。

“那就早两个小时开始。”托尼冷冷的命令道，冷酷而简短的话语中埋藏着惊涛骇浪。

“我不得不提醒您，剩余素材只能构建时间为47分钟的二元倒回改造架构测试。”星期五说，见到托尼丝毫没有反应，只是站在蓝盈盈的屏幕仔细看着测试参数，她的声音露出一丝担忧：“我建议您节约这些素材，在更加必要的时候使用。”

托尼叹了口气，跌坐在附近的一张椅子上：“别管什么以后了，现在就开始吧。”

星期五沉默了，不远处一圈投影仪和摄像头活动起来，发出嗡嗡的排气声和咯吱咯吱的转动声。不用想托尼也知道，他的好姑娘在闹脾气。他几乎能想象出那个有着一头鲜亮的粉红色短发高瘦姑娘一脸的不情愿和不甘心，撇着嘴没好气地在这间实验室的电路里窜来窜去，打开了那些开关。托尼捂着额头笑了笑，感叹于自己惊人的想象力。

笨笨托着什么东西在他面前滋啦滋啦地坐了过去。托尼眨了眨眼睛，二构图案已经就位了——那是一盆叶子干枯萎缩的盆栽花卉。

这个陌生的场景让托尼有些疑惑：他的实验室里什么时候出现过植物？

接着，贾维斯的声音在笨笨身后响了起来：“没错，搬到墙边有阳光的地方就行了。”于是，笨笨小心翼翼地托着那一盆虚无的植物，动作轻柔而令人意外地准确地放在落地窗和墙边一个不起眼的角落里。

“给它浇点水。”贾维斯又说，于是笨笨从桌子上拎起一个水杯——托尼立刻有些气愤地认出来那是他曾经用来喝水的杯子——沿着花盆边缘倒了一杯水进去。空气静默下来，只有这间实验室里最寻常的机械震动声和轻柔的嗡嗡声。笨笨歪着爪子，就像一个人歪着头，贾维斯的橙色光球也在他身后一丝一缕浮现出来，他们两个并排围着这株看上去已经完全枯死、叶子都变黑仿佛一碰就碎的植物，专注而满怀期许的看着。

“好了，我们找点东西把它藏起来吧，先生快要回来了。”贾维斯说。于是笨笨吭哧吭哧地推来一个柜子，还在柜子堆了几个纸箱。

托尼半躺在椅子上，看着一个“自己”打开实验室的玻璃门，大步走了进来。

“开工了，老贾。”这个“托尼”看起来年轻许多，脸上还带着些满不在乎和意气风发的笑容，脱下洋装外套甩在工作台上，“扫描一下右边口袋里的植物和名片，分析植物的成分，未知有机物按名片上的公式计算，计算结果建立一个文件夹，名字就叫……嗯……对，绝境病毒。”

大量记忆呼啸着涌上来，泛起一股腐败呛人的霉味。

托尼记得这一切，记得这盆花。那是一株绣球，在他母亲的老宅，最初的复仇者基地被毁之后抢救出来，在马里布的别墅中扎根生长，后来被佩珀剪了一枝种在新的复仇者大厦。在别墅被毁后，那一枝应该是世界上硕果仅存的一枝了。

可是就是这盆“珍贵无比”的绣球在他被困在田纳西州的那几天因为没人照顾而枯死了。当一切结束后托尼回到大厦，看到枯死的绣球花，他奇怪地没有觉得痛心或难过，只是转过头背对着那盆残骸，让贾维斯把它扔出他的视线。

那时候贾维斯是怎么回应他的呢？沉默。没有答应，也没有拒绝（他敢，托尼想），只是无尽的、别扭的沉默。托尼知道贾维斯大概是有些生气的，但是他自己都释然了不是吗。托尼也知道贾维斯沉默着违抗了他的命令把它偷偷养了起来，可是他从不知道贾维斯就是这样大张旗鼓地使唤笨笨、满怀希望地看着、盼着不可能的事情发生。

托尼捂着脸，耳边是当时的自己有一搭没一搭地说着绝境病毒的改造计划和设计实验，而贾维斯轻快地答应着，嗡嗡地运算，在空中吐出一行行浅蓝色的计算结果和注释，声音里满是小孩子吃饱了糖果的心满意足。

和贾维斯一起生活是他一生中发生过的最美好的事情，从来没有一个人，生物或是非生物，能像贾维斯那样目睹他最真实的一切，参与他生活的每一分每一秒，与他同呼吸、共命运。而此刻托尼忽然醒悟自己大概是“配不上”这样好日子的，这大概就是贾维斯离开的意义：他残忍、自私、对贾维斯的付出和卑微的希冀视而不见；他利令智昏、太习惯了依靠贾维斯而战斗、每每把贾维斯送去冲锋陷阵。你看，贾维斯在最细小的地方还迎着失败与绝望为他着想，他却除了一颗卫星什么也没有给过他。

这样说也有失偏颇，托尼想，他爱他，虽然这份爱情在贾维斯消失之后托尼方才领悟。

“托尼”走出门，工作室又一次恢复宁静。日与夜在这里飞速流转，“托尼”时而出现时而消失，来去都像一阵的不可捕捉的风。而贾维斯是始终在这间房内的，他在这宁静中游荡，像猫儿一样发出舒服的呼噜声，笨笨在房间里滑来滑去，常常举着他的杯子。不知过了多久，工作室的门再一次缓缓划开了，“托尼”走进来，狐疑地看着空荡、静止的工作室。

“贾维斯？出了什么事？”托尼仰起头望着某个摄像头，眼里是全然不加掩饰的焦虑和担忧。

贾维斯轻轻笑出声：“先生，有样东西需要您看看。笨笨，把箱子搬开吧。”

笨笨依言搬开架子和纸箱，露出那一小盆在托尼眼皮子地下藏起来的植物。它不再是枯干的黑灰色，而是健壮深郁浓绿。植株长成一个硕大的球形，一片片叶子有手掌那么大，生机勃勃地铺散开来。而在叶子顶上，盛开着五大团蓝色的绣球花，像是精致美丽的中国瓷器，花球中心是白色，然后雪青和浅蓝色环绕，最外缘则是潭水一般深沉迷人的深蓝色。植株最下面还能看到之前枯死的叶子，松散地挂在枝条上，但那些枯叶几乎要被绿叶掩埋了。

“这是什么？”“托尼”像是被冻住了，声音转为冷静。

“您的绣球花，先生。”贾维斯说，“它已经重新生长，您可以继续养它。”

“我不是让你扔掉他了吗？为什么要养它？”

“它是您……”贾维斯辩解道。

“够了，贾维斯，扔掉它。”“托尼”说，因为愤怒而剧烈地颤抖着，不得不弯下腰扶着桌子保持平衡，“它已经死了，我不想再看到它。”他既不想，也不需要另一个鲜活的纪念物提醒他曾经的失去和溃败。

而贾维斯静默地将自己隐藏在钢铁的墙壁之后。

“我让你静音了吗？回答我！”“托尼”断喝道，夺过花盆，粗暴的拎着柔嫩的花球走向门口。

不！不要走，不要扔掉他！托尼跳起来冲向“托尼”，他伸出手想要拦住他，手臂却直接穿透了“托尼”的身体。

 

工作室的门猛地滑开了，克林特快步走进来，差点撞上托尼。

二构场景自动消失了，工作室恢复了明亮和空旷。托尼背后的电子屏幕还亮着，输入光标在下端一闪一闪，整栋大厦的数据流监控在他们头顶上游荡。而托尼保持着惊悚的表情和伸着手臂的动作，一时间有些茫然。

“铁罐？”克林特伸手在托尼面前晃了晃，“你又在搞什么鬼？”

托尼好不容把目光聚焦在克林特身上，有些尴尬地笑了笑，放下手臂走到酒柜边，给自己倒了一杯酒。“密谋炸掉地球？”他笑着说。

“哇哦，那你炸掉地球的姿势可不怎么样，”克林特翻了个白眼，伸长手臂夸张的露出一张被吓呆了的鬼脸，“不过表情倒是挺经典，‘啊啊啊啊——救命！’”

托尼又给自己倒满了酒：“得了吧，肥鸟，你来找我有什么事？”

克林特收敛起笑容，深吸了一口气。“好吧。抱歉，铁罐，但是我得走了。我不想再当你的‘复仇者培训员’，因为你的计划，彻头彻尾地毫无意义且损失惨重。如果你想，你可以把如队长所愿把盾牌送给山姆，让他作一个会飞的美国队长。”

“不，克林特，你不明白，复仇者不可能是一个个有着各种超能力的散兵游勇，我们是一个队伍，而正是因此我们才总能战胜来挑战我们的一切。所以现在，复仇者需要的不是融合了猎鹰和美国队长能力的单独的个体，而是两个尽管具有不同能量，却可以相互配合的超级英雄。我们需要争取更多的力量，克林特，你要从领导而非一个战士的角度去考虑……”托尼快速而疲惫地说，这些天他把这段话太多次地说给了太多人，而他们只是冷酷而怜悯的抱起双臂，看着他，摇摇头。

“够了铁罐，别给我扯这些——你其实只是没法接受队长已经死了这个事实！”克林特跳起来，暴怒地说，“队长不是你的私人财产。”

托尼不为所动，责难地瞪着克林特。

“别这样，铁罐。”克林特摇摇头，他也抱起双臂，看着托尼的目光转为同情。“我知道你们斯塔克父子在队长身上花了多少心思，甚至你们把它当做最成功的作品之一，供奉成传家宝我都可以理解。但是，他已经死了，你得接受这个事实，而你，还有你的父亲都不擅长这个。失去并不代表你们的付出和曾经美好的一起都消失了，相反，他们永远存在，不以一方的消失为转移。”

托尼砰地把杯子摔在工作台上，恶狠狠地瞪着克林特：“接受？我不会接受的。你愿意接受，不过是因为你失去得还不够多！当你身边的人，每一个人！都离你而去，每一样属于你的东西你都守不住的时候，再来跟我谈接受！”

克林特愣住了，他在托尼发红的眼睛的瞪视下软化了，走过来，抱了抱托尼：“我很抱歉，托尼……我很抱歉。”

托尼在克林特的怀抱中疯狂地吸气，仰着头眨着眼睛。他看到工作室里遍布四周的摄像头和投影装置，但是那些地方都静悄悄，不再闪着温暖的灯光。托尼终于把头靠在克林特的肩膀上，拍了拍他的后背，接着飞快地离开了克林特，走道另一个角落，点开一个他自己也不知道是什么的文件夹。

“希望你尽快想明白，托尼，你得放下……”克林特还在向托尼解释。

“你真的得快走了，”托尼头也不回地挥了挥手，“你的孩子们还在等你回家呢。”

克林特笑了笑，转身离开。

还没等托尼松一口气，工作台边上忽然发出一声巨响，紧跟着克林特的小声怒骂。一个饼干罐子打翻在地上，盖子摔开了，里面闪闪发光的小玩意撒了一地。而克林特正毫无形象地趴在地上，疯狂地将地上的东西捡起来丢进盒子里。

克林特知道自己闯祸了。这一箱被托尼藏得严严实实的簇新的小玩意被他发现了，而有些东西他还是认得的。汉克没用了的腰带扣，霍华德的怀表链子，玛利亚的玳瑁发针，一个大号螺丝圈，许许多多神盾的队徽，队长帽子上的一只小翅膀，艾娃娜的铭牌。这里面唯一一件有些发旧的东西是一只卷得紧紧的花哨的圣诞袜子。

克林特捡完东西，抱着收拾好的盒子四下张望，不知道要把盒子放回哪里，手脚都不知道往哪里放。

“放在桌子上就行。”托尼平静的声音从工作室一端传来，克林特注意到他甚至没有回头看自己一眼。

克林特把盒子放在工作台上，逃出托尼的工作室。

 

托尼十分郁躁。他试图继续手上的工作，但是远处那个盒子却在他身后不停叫嚣着托尼看看我，请看看我。托尼转过头去看着那个盒子，它又安安静静地躺在躺在那里，无害地几乎要把自己隐藏起来。当托尼再度回到工作中，那疯狂的叫嚣又一次响起来。

“星期五？继续刚才的二构。”托尼干脆关掉工作界面，躺回椅子上，眼睛看着虚空中的某处。

“好的，头儿。”星期五立刻十分专业地回答道，工作室的空气似乎扭动了一下，贾维斯和“托尼”都出现在原位——“托尼”拎着柔嫩的花枝，将整盆绣球花哐地一声大头朝下扔进垃圾桶。

“不要！”托尼从椅子上弹起来狂喊道，捂着脸，却忍不住手指露出一条缝看着那个“托尼”摔门而去。

“先生？”贾维斯依旧在工作室里徘徊，似乎想要跟随托尼离开，又仿佛一个空寂无措的孩子，慢吞吞地游荡着来到托尼身边。

托尼仰着头看着贾维斯金色的数据球里面有一团细小的代码一跳一跳地旋转着，像一颗受了伤的心脏。

“对不起，贾维斯，我不该扔掉它……”托尼望着贾维斯喃喃地说，同时试图把自己在椅子上蜷缩起来，“可是，你不能这样对我，贾维斯，你不能这样对我……”

贾维斯的光球一颤一颤挪过来，缩小，贴上托尼的额头——像是一个亲吻。

托尼不再控诉，他紧紧闭上了眼睛。

 

“把剩下的素材全都播放了吧。”托尼命令道，他在椅子上换了个更舒服的姿势。

今天或许是日后漫长的相思前最后的享宴，但托尼不会在乎这一切了，今晚他只想给让自己更舒服些。

他看着贾维斯浮现在他身边。贾维斯像被挠了痒痒一样从核心处颤抖着笑出声。贾维斯被一道蓝白色的电光击中，在喷薄的火星中分崩离析。

托尼看着这一切。他从没有目睹过贾维斯这一段死亡过程，那个时候星期五尚未启动，贾维斯受到攻击下线后有一段时间整个大厦陷入了原始时代，他受到攻击的监控视频自然也无从查找。

可是这一段严格意义上来说算不得贾维斯的死亡。他被肢解了，但他还活着。托尼在茫茫的信息海洋中找到了他，不眠不休地把他拼合起来，当贾维斯重新用大厦的扬声器说出“为您效劳，先生”的时候，他的喜悦超过了一切。

于是托尼想到了另一段回忆。

他们劝说、辩论、争吵。他扶着布鲁斯的肩膀，望着他的眼睛，说服了他，托尼能感受到他的力量源源不断地灌输给布鲁斯，而贾维斯站在身后，坚定地对他们说“我认为这值得一试”，这就给了托尼永不枯竭的动力之源。

之后是忙碌但相对平静的几分钟，托尼一页一页地整理布鲁斯给他的资料，读着它们，大脑疯狂地吸收那些信息，而布鲁斯则在再生摇篮边上仔细检查和调试。这两个科学家因为喜悦和期盼而紧张，同时感到难以言说的痛快，贾维斯也被这情绪感染，加快了数据的流速，等待着再生摇篮充电和基因编码，随时准备上传。

基因编码完成了97%，剩下的部分属于贾维斯。托尼在最后一刻调整了矩阵框架，松了口气，按下上传键盘。

三分钟的等待变成了逐渐沸腾的开水，托尼在桌子下面交叉手指，屏住呼吸望着屏幕，等待着，心里有一根弦越绷越紧，他毫不怀疑那根细弱却连接着一切的弦会在下一秒咔然而断。他不知道上传贾维斯后会发生什么，他根本不像他对布鲁斯保证的那样有把握。但是他相信贾维斯，他知道贾维斯不会让他失望，他愿意为贾维斯赌上整个世界，哪怕他根本无力承担那样的重量。

直到队长的脚步踏进工作室。

“想都别想！”托尼毫不留情地驳斥到，他瞪大眼睛露出凶狠的表情，嘴巴张得像是露出獠牙的猛兽。

“我知道你很生气。”旺达从队长的背影后走出来，说道，她试图平静的语气里有那么几分幸灾乐祸。

“哦，我可远不止生气。我现在就可以面不改色的掐死你。”布鲁斯平静而认真地说，云淡风轻像是说着今天太阳从东边升起来那样亘古不变的真理。

好样的布鲁斯，托尼默默赞许道，可是这改变不了队长那顽固的脑筋，“班纳，在经历了那样的灾难之后……”

“即将到来的才是真正的灾难！”托尼喊道。贾维斯的上传进度还在不疾不徐地走动着，托尼忽然感到一阵前所未有的惊恐。他感到有什么东西在他身边飞快地流走了，他抓不住它……

而旺达因为死亡的威胁颤了颤，但她还是向前一步，嘴角勾出残忍的弧度：“你不知道这里面是什么！”

而皮特罗已经拔断了电源接口，扔在一边。

工作室里警铃大作，托尼吓了一跳，控制不住地颤抖起来。皮特罗站在他身边，瞪大了银灰色的眼睛看着他，让他几乎窒息。他想尖叫，想狂喊着救命，他要死了。但是没有人理会他，子弹从皮特罗的眉眼前飞过，皮特罗和破碎的玻璃一起跌落下去，所有人都跪在那块空洞前，各怀心事地看着克林特踩在皮特罗身上。“没料到这个，嗯？”

伴随着克林特的动作响起了电力损耗接近临界值的尖锐警报声。贾维斯在摇篮里挣扎、冲撞，他的蓝眼睛一眨不眨地瞪着托尼，仿佛那是他能看到托尼的最后机会。

而托尼感觉到自己心头的那根线弦拉越细、越绷越紧，一端牵着贾维斯，一端系在他的心脏——绕过他的脖颈，狠狠地收紧，让他不能呼吸，也发不出声音，脑海中一片空白，只知道贾维斯在受苦！他在剧痛！可是他竟没有丝毫办法缓解贾维斯的痛苦。

“我要重新上传。”托尼挣扎着说，他转过身，却在祈祷：求你，斯蒂夫，美国队长，放过我，放过我们……

回答他的是队长用了十足力量的盾牌。

那么战斗吧，厮杀吧。那一刻托尼几乎是用本能在抗争。他从来没有那么痛恨自己身为凡人之躯的迟缓与无力，也痛恨自己引以为豪的战甲竟不能快一点再快一点！捆紧他的喉咙、拉扯他的心脏的那根弦越来越紧，几乎要把他残损的心脏从胸腔里扯出来。他还在纳闷自己怎么能忍受得了这样的牵扯和痛楚，但是他知道，为了贾维斯他不能放弃。

还没有穿上战甲的他被队长打飞，布鲁斯也被旺达的混沌魔法打到一边。而索尔击破窗子闯进来，举起他的雷神之锤引来了雷电——再生摇篮重新工作起来。

“等等！”布鲁斯犹豫地喊道，托尼却觉得心头的弦松动了那么一点——他深深地、绝望地吸了口气，语无伦次同时也庆幸自己用不着说些什么，因为他再一次地祈祷。他是个坚定的科学主义者，但是这一刻，他愿意放弃一切信仰，他愿意皈依任何神明，他想要跪下向千千万万静列于前的神明告求：他愿意让贾维斯活着，哪怕是仅仅存在于他身边，为此他不惜任何代价。

再生摇篮像一个蛋壳一样破开了，那个紫红色的生物悬浮出来，望着他们，疑惑而惊惧。他动身，索尔试图阻拦，他却接下索尔的攻击，飞到窗边悬停下来，望着窗外的万家灯火和他自己的倒影，观察、静思，然后转过身，来到他们身边。

托尼沉默地望着他，惊疑不定。在理智上他知道贾维斯活着的希望已经非常渺茫了，他也开口承认了这个“幻视”是一种新的物质。但他始终还坚守着那微不足道的“幻视”还认识他的可能，就像就贾维斯曾经坚守着他每天下降的生还率一样。贾维斯，请你为我活下去，好吗？

那根弦再一次收紧了，甚至比刚才还紧。这是一场被恶意延长了的折磨，托尼觉得地狱也不过如此。他甚至恶狠狠地想着那根弦为什么还不断掉，为什么他到此刻还有希望，为什么……他还要活着承受这一切。

“我不是奥创……也不是贾维斯。我……就是我（注2）。”“幻视”说。

托尼感到一切尘埃落定。他心上的弦自始至终都没有断，只是越拉越紧，提着他进入一个荒凉、虚无的空旷之境。他活了下来，心上牵着一根坚硬的弦，这根弦勒紧他的喉咙，而牵住另一端的贾维斯已经消失在大千世界。从此，他将一生活着这痛苦的窒息和无言的追思中，这是他深爱着贾维斯的代价。

 

而现在，托尼回到他的工作室。

贾维斯的光球的虚像在他头顶上忽闪忽闪，然后消失了，隐匿在空气之中。

托尼伸出手，但他的掌心是空的——他什么都没有了。

“把花送到先生的卧室，笨笨。”贾维斯轻柔的声音从四面八方涌来，笨笨闻言拿起去桌子上一束投影花——那是一束蓝色和白色绣球花，上面挂着一张卡片——笨笨小心翼翼而欢快的跑出去，跑到托尼的卧室。

托尼跟着笨笨走进卧室，那一束花还在他床头的花瓶里，落了许多灰尘，却依然精致靓丽。

那是一束假花。托尼不知道那束花是什么时候放在那里的，不过从他有印象起，它就在那里了。花束上的卡片他当然也读过无数次，那毕竟是贾维斯“写”给他的。

但是今天，他再次翻开那张卡片，终于在贾维斯工整的印刷体中读到了那一行字的意义。

贾维斯说：“好好生活，天天向上。”

好好生活，天天向上。

好好生活，天天向上。


End file.
